specialafandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari ~ Kei
Hikari~Kei is the very fist episode in the Special A anime. Plot This story begins when highschool student, Hikari Hanazono, arrives at Hakusenkan Academy, a super elite school for the rich. At Hakusenkan, there is a progam called Special A. The Special A, or S.A for short, is made up of the top 7 students with the best grades in the entire school. Hikari is ranked 2nd, with her "rival" Kei Takishima in 1st. Hikari's main goal in life is to defeat Kei, to whom she has lost against since the age of six. Kei has always been on top, with Hikari following. From sports, wrestling, academics, contests, ect. Kei Takishima has always stood out right above Hikari, and is always calling her "Miss No.2" as a joke. Summary When Hikari arrives at the front gates of Hakusenkan, she is immediately swarmed by other students, since she is ranked 2nd and she is in the S.A. While the students are greeting her, her best friend, Akira Toudou, arrives too. After Akira greets Hikari, the other students swarm Akira, since Akira is also in the S.A. Akira is ranked 6th place in the school, which is another reason why she is also popular. After all the greetings, Akira and Hikari head over to the greenhouse. The greenhouse is a special building made only for the students in the S.A. When Hikari and Akira walk in, they find the twins. The twins are Megumi Yamamoto and Jun Yamamoto. Megumi is Jun's older twin sister. She is ranked 4th in the school, meaning she is in the S.A. Jun is ranked 3rd in the school, and he too is in the S.A. After saying hi to both of them, Hikari asks where Ryuu is. When the twins answer Hikari, all Hikari sees is Ryuu with his back towards them and crouched down. Hikari then comes over only to discover that Ryuu is feeding a baby sloth. Ryuu is ranked 7th in the school. If he was ranked any lower he wouldn't be in the S.A, for the S.A only takes the top 7 students in the school. A few moments after that, Tadashi Karino arrives looking like a corpse/zombie, which immediately startles Akira and makes her scream. Tadashi Karino is ranked 5th place and he is also in the S.A. After saying it's him, Tadashi states that he's hungry. So, Akira and the rest of the S.A that are there, have their 'tea time' in which Akira prepares, again. During 'tea time' Hikari asks where Kei is, but while she drinks her tea, he arrives asking her if she's lonely without him. This startles Hikari and makes her choke on her tea. Kei Takishima is ranked 1st place in the entire school, making him of coarse, on top and in the S.A. After confronting Kei and reminding him of his challenge he has with her, Hikari gets all tough telling him that she will win this time, for she has never one anything against Kei. Kei responds to this by saying P.E. is the third period, and by also calling Hikari "Miss Rank Two." Once Hikari hears "Miss Rank Two", she gets very furious and yells loudly, "Don't call me Rank Two!" Once it's time for P.E. Hikari first starts off by box vaulting, making this a clue by telling us that her challenge with Kei today is box vaulting. After her first jump, other Hakusenkan students compliment her, saying that she's incredible and that's what I would expect from an SA student. But of course, Kei jumps higher than Hikari, causing all the attention in the room to go on him. This causes Hikari to try harder and beat Kei. Box after box, jump after jump, Kei still comes out on top. On the final jump, in which the boxes have reached their maximum height, Hikari and Kei are both able to get over it, but Kei goes over Hikari meaning he went higher. Because of this, Kei wins, crushing Hikari back to "Miss Rank Two." After being deafeated, Kei tells Hikari that he will accept her challenges any time, although the results will be the same. Then, Hikari challenges Kei to see who will do better in exams, to which he greatly accepts. At the end of the episode, Hikari surprises Kei with the words "Happy Birthday" since this was the day of Takishima's birthday. This causes Kei to become overjoyed that Hikari did this, but once the rest of the SA show up to celebrate, he becomes down since he and Hikari aren't alone anymore. Although, Kei is still grateful since Hikari was able to celebrate with him. Category:Anime